dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamara (New Earth)
Jason Blood foresaw the return of the Kamara in Houma, Louisiana. Under the unknown influence of a malevolent spirit, a husband and wife unwittingly summoned the Kamara with a Ouija board. Their six year old son, Paul, heard their deaths at the hands of the creature he referred to as the "Monkey King" who had since befriended him. The orphaned boy was taken to Elysium Lawns where Abby Cable had started working. Paul's stories and pictures were dismissed as a fabricated coping mechanism, even when the other children started soiling their beds and drawing similar strange creatures. Only Abby believed Paul's version and returned to Elysium Lawns at night with Swamp Thing, confronting the beast just before Etrigan intervened. The Kamara had grown strong feeding from the children, and while Swamp Thing wrestled with it, Abby fled into the swamp with Paul. Etrigan followed them, realising that the Kamara thought Paul to be its master, keeping it on the mortal plane. Etrigan planned to kill Paul to release the bond, but Swamp Thing saved the boy who once more fled with Abby, only to run into the Monkey King. As it fed off Abby's fear of her husband, Paul stood up to it. He belittled the Monkey King without fear which quickly shrunk it into a pathetic creature fitting in the palm of the boy's hand. Etrigan took the morsel from him and ingested it, caging the entity. | Powers = * ** : The Kamara is immune to physical harm. Both Etrigan and Swamp Thing could do no permanent damage to it. ** : The Kamara had the innate ability to know what its victims will fear most. It even unnerved some in its innocent form. The fear was so great, adult victims have caused their own deaths accidentally from panic, intentionally for release, or have even just died of sheer fright. Children seemed to be the only targets the Kamara could feed from without resulting in death. *** : The Kamara will take on the form that will horrify the subject most. **** : The Kamara grew to the size of a dragon fuelled by fear, yet shrivelled to the size of a mouse when deprived of it. **** : Powered by fear, the Kamara could fend off Erigan and Swamp Thing. **** : The Kamara transformed into a dragon and could deflect bullets. **** / : In dragon form it flew his captive Jason Blood from Gotham City to Transylvania "faster than light-speed". **** : As a dragon the Kamara could also breathe fire. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : The Kamara feeds upon human fear. If the subject is unafraid the Kamara's power will wane. * : Etrigan was able to cast a banishing spell which reduced the Kamara from its monstrous transformed state but not banish it entirely. Ugly Meg was able to both summon and banish it to its own dimension. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Although never specified, it is assumed the Kamara comes from Hell due to the character's association with Etrigan, who also refers to him once as the "monkey-devil." | Trivia = * The spell Etrigan first cast to try and banish the Karama was, Back! Back! -O' thing of hate! To flame beyond the Devil's Gate! Open wide the flaming door! Fade until you are no more! * Besides various ghoulish creatures, the Kamara has taken form of a dragon, a dead infant, a child's perception of cancer, a paedophile, Matt Cable and Paul's mother. * Paul was obsessed with correct spelling because he believed the Kamara killed his parents for spelling "camera" incorrectly. He gained this impression from hearing his parents reading the Ouija board out loud. His mother, Jenny, thought K-A-M-A-R-A was a misspelling of camera. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Demons